Moving Forward
by HP000
Summary: Literati. Takes place after Say Goodnight, Gracie. What if Jess never left? rating went up.
1. First Time For Everything

First attempt at a Gilmore Girls fanfic. Bear with me. I know its short, but if its good, I'll continue.

* * *

"Call me." Rory said as she stepped off the bus.

"Yeah. I will." Jess replied. Suddenly, he no longer wanted to leave. To run. He wanted to make things work with Rory.

"Umm…Hey. Hey! Can I get out here?" He yelled to the bus driver

"This isn't a bus stop kid." The driver grumpily said.

"Yeah well, the next one isn't for another ten miles, just let me out here." Jess said, getting angry.

"Fine, Fine. I don't need your attitude." The driver responded, stopping the bus and letting Jess out.

"Have a nice day." Jess sneered as he got off the bus, and started to head towards Chilton.

Rory sat, distracted, throughout yearbook, thinking about Jess. Her situation confused her. She liked Jess, she wanted to be in a relationship with him, her ex-boyfriend had broken up with her because of him. But she was tired of him treating her like dirt. She didn't want to be "that girl" any longer, but her and Jess were so good together, they had the same taste in music, movies, similar beliefs, they fit.

Jess walked around the halls of Chilton, looking for Rory. Finally, we spotted her near her locker.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to her.

"Jess! Hi." Rory said, surprised to see him.

"Listen, I need to talk to you." He said, an urgent tone in his voice, "Is there anywhere we can go?"

"Umm, yeah, sure. I'm done for the day so lets just go for a walk." She said, gathering up her books.

They walked for a block in silence, along tree lined, perfectly manicured homes, were Jess felt completely out of place. Suddenly, Rory stopped in her tracks.

"Jess… Why-" Rory started.

"Please. Just let me do the talking." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know that I haven't exactly been the best boyfriends, that night at the party, I was really upset. That when I found out that I flunked out. I wanted to take you to the prom. Tux and all. I wanted to make you happy. When I kept pushing you in the bedroom, I was really frustrated. I want, need, you to know that I would never force you to do anything that you didn't want to.

"Jess-" Rory interjected.

"No. Just hear me out." He started again, "I want to make things right. Start over if we have to. I don't want to lose you. But realize that this is probably the only time I'm going to share my feelings. That's just…not me."

Rory looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Its not that easy though," Rory said, sighing. "You hurt me."

"Please Rory," Jess pleaded.

"There are conditions. I don't want to be 'that girl' anymore." Rory stated.

"What?" Jess asked, confused.

"'That girl!' The one who sits at home on Friday nights, waiting for her boyfriend. The girl who's boyfriend assumes that whenever he wants to see her she'll be available for him. I want a plan," Rory said, almost demanding.

"Okay," Jess stated.

"That's it? 'Okay?'" She questioned, stunned.

"I want to be with you." He leaned in, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"How about we go back to Stars Hollow. I'll take you someplace fancy." Jess said, sarcastically.

"Al's Pancake World?!" Rory asked.

"Hey, if that's your idea of fancy," he said, shrugging.

Rory smiled, "I'm a cheap date." She kissed him. "Hey Jess? What's that bag for?"

"Ohh…I was going to go camping….but I don't think I will now." He said, casually.

Rory laughed, "You? Camping?"

"There's a first time for everything."

* * *

R&R 


	2. It's Good That You Stayed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Mom, I'm home!" Rory yelled, throwing down her backpack.

"In here!" Lorelai yelled.

Rory followed her moms voice into the kitchen, to find her reading a magazine.

She looked up from the magazine, "Hey honey, your home late. Did Paris keep you working on The Franklin?"

"No... actually I was with Jess. He came to Chilton to talk." Rory said looking through the take-out menu drawer.

"What did he have to say?"

"Basically, he apologized. Among other things. He wants to put more effort into the relationship."

"Wow. I'm shocked."

"I know. I even laid down some ground rules and he said he'd follow them. How does pizza sound?"

"Just be careful, Rory. And pizza sounds great. I'll go call."

-------------------------

Jess walked into the diner.

"I thought you left." Luke stated, as he wiped the counter.

"What?"

"Well I come home, all your stuff is gone. Books, cds, clothes. I figured you were going back to New York. Or maybe California."

Jess kicked his backpack, "I was."

"What changed your mind?"

"You Luke, I couldn't imagine not being here another day to listen to your orders."

"Shut up and go serve coffee."

Jess skulked off.

"Jess?" Luke called after him, "Its good that you stayed."

-------------------------

Rory finished her homework early, and decided to swing by the diner to see if Jess was there.

"Hey Luke." Rory said, seating herself at the counter.

"Hey, one coffee and donut to go." He handed her the cup and a bag.

"Thanks. Is Jess around?" She asked, sipping her coffee.

"No. He's probably at the bridge, though."

"Maybe he's practicing for camping," she laughed.

"Camping?"

"That's what I thought. But today I saw him with his bag and he said he was going camping.

"Oh...yeah. He was." He said, catching on.

"He doesn't seem to be the camping type."

"There's a first time for everything, you know."

"Funny, that's what he said." She said, leaving.

------------------------------

"Hey," she took a seat next to Jess at the dock.

"Hi." He responded, putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Bauhaus is playing next weekend in New York. I thought we could go. It might be fun," Rory said.

"Peter Murphy is a joke now. Has you seen him? He's old. And his hair is ridiculous."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding? This might be the last time to see them before they die."

"Yeah, well...I gotta go. I have a student council meeting in the morning. I think if I'm late Paris will have a coronary." She stood up.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jess asked.

"Bye Jess," Rory said overdramatically.

"Bye Rory!" Jess mocked.

-------------------------------------------

Rory came home to hear Lorelai laughing hysterically.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" She said, rushing into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Its just Luke. The garbage disposal broke so I dragged him over here to fix it." Lorelai said, still laughing.

Luke's face was covered with green sludge.

"Its not that funny. Dammit!" Luke yelled as the garbage disposal spilt more of the green concoction onto his face.

"Right. I'll just be going to bed now." She slipped away, unheard by Lorelai and Luke, who seemed to be fixated solely on each other.

--------------------------------

"Rory!! I don't wanna!" Lorelai wined as Rory pulled her into the country clubs tea room.

"Mom," Rory said, stopping. "You are a big girl now. We drink tea, eat a few tea sandwiches, schmooze, leave. Two hours, tops."

"After that can we get coffee and real food?" They opened the door to the room,

"Wow." Rory replied.

"Woah."

The room was filled with eighty or so elderly women dressed as if they were having tea with the queen.

"Have we stepped into the Golden Girls at high noon?" Lorelai asked. "Pass the cheesecake, Dorothy."

"Come on, Blanche.

--------------------------------------------

"Lorelai, Rory! Over here," Emily called.

"Hi mom."

"Hi grandma."

"Girls. Your late." Emily scolded.

"Traffic." Lorelai replied.

"Anyways, sit, sit. Rory, how's school. Are you excited about Yale?"

"Oh yes, I can't wait. Its going to be great." Rory smiled, "I'll be taking some great classes."

"Yes, you'll have to call and tell me all about it after your first day. So, any new boyfriends?" Emily asked.

"Actually, I'm still with Jess," she said cautiously.

"Jess?" To Lorelai, "Jess? That hoodlum that insulted me in my own house, that came a half hour late to dinner, with a black eye? Who nearly killed Rory in that car?"

"Yes, mom. I trust Rory in her decisions, she wouldn't do anything that she didn't think was right."

Emily smiled, "I suppose. Besides, when she's in Yale I'm sure she'll meet a nice young man. An aspiring doctor maybe. Or a lawyer."

-------------------------------------------------

"Two hours and thirty-seven minutes." Lorelai said. "You lied."

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized, "I didn't know tea came with so much food. Those little tarts were good though."

They pulled up in front of Luke's.

"Luke…coffee…now." Lorelai said, collapsing into a chair.

"It'll kill you. Where have you two been?" He asked, pouring cups of coffee.

"Tiny sandwiches with no crust…bite sized tarts…cheese and crackers."

"Okay. Enough said."

"I'm going to go see if Jess is upstairs." Rory said, "I'll see you at home, mom."

She ran upstairs.

-------------------------------

"So…how are things going with you and…whatshername?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh…we aren't…'seeing each other' anymore." He said, with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, that's too bad." She said, concealing a smile. "Well, I better get going, I have stuff to do at the inn."

"Bye. Lorelai."

"Bye. You're still checking every ten minutes…right?" She asked

"Shoot…yeah," he ran upstairs.

A/N: Please give me feedback! Hit the little "go" button on the bottom right and check out what it does.


	3. The Bombshell

A/N: thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except Emily.

Upstairs, Rory found Jess asleep on his bed, a book lying open on his chest. She bent down and kissed him.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she smiled back.

They were about to kiss again when Luke barged through the door.

"I forgot the uhh…spatula. Caesar needs one," he sputtered.

"Right."

"Got it. You kids have fun now," Luke said as he left.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Jess asked

"Sure. That sounds good."

-----------------------------------------

"So, your reading The Martian Chronicles?"

"Bradbury is a literary genius," Jess replied.

"I don't take you for a man interested in science fiction."

"Huh."

Rory leaned in and kissed him, pushing Jess back until he was up against the wall of Dosees. He pulled up close to him, make sure there wasn't an inch of space between them.

Rory couldn't help herself. She kissed him with so much passion that she was surprised in herself. It was never like this with Dean. The boy who had been so safe. The boy she who had been the first love of her life. Kissing Jess was like a drug unto itself. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to.

She broke the kiss and just held him. Not wanting to let go, to capture the moment when everything seemed to fall into place and she could just be. But it was short lived.

Jess looked up to see Dean standing there.

"Hey bag boy," Jess sneered.

"Watch it, Jess," Dean warned.

Rory turned around, "Dean! Hi."

"Hey Rory," he said, somewhat coldly.

"Well it was nice talking to you Dean, but Rory and I were in the middle of something."

"Rory doesn't seem to mind my presence Maybe she enjoys being in the company of someone who can string together a sentence of more that five words."

He Look expectantly at Rory.

"Well, I- how's Lindsay?" Rory asked, avoiding the question.

"Yeah Dean, don't you have to be getting home? I'm sure your fiancée has your supper on the table and an apple pie baking in the oven."

"Man, you are sure a jerk." He turned to Rory, "Why do you put up with this guy?"

"Your just bitter because she wanted me and you had to settle for less," Jess sneered.

"You guys! Stop it! Jess, lets go. I'll see you later Dean." Rory took Jess by the arm and dragged him away.

-----------------------

"God! I can't stand that guy!" Jess yelled, kicking at the ground.

"Jess, calm down. Sit down," Rory said, calmly.

"I mean, where does he get off? I can't be anywhere in public with you, because he's lurking somewhere, watching. He has a fiancée. He should be checking up on her, not you," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I know. Its just something we have to deal with for now," she reasoned.

He sighed, "Come on, its getting late. I should get you home."

-------------------------

"So, Deans turned into some psycho stalker?" Lorelai asked, eating chow mein.

"I don't know. Anytime I'm with Jess, he magically appears, and try's to start something with him."

"Isn't he still engaged?"

"That's what I don't get. He has a fiancée. Before it was him just being jealous. Now he has a girl that he loves enough to ask to spend the rest of their life together."

"Give it time, honey. He'll stop," she said, patting Rorys hand.

-----------------------------

She needed to get to the bottom of things. She had no clue why Dean was acting the way he was. She knew he didn't like Jess from the start, but now, things were different. She found him in Dooses, stocking shelves with cereal.

"Hi, do you have a second?"

"Sure," he said, putting down the cereal.

"Dean, what's going on with you? I want to be friends, but your making it hard for me, with your appearances whenever I'm with Jess."

"Rory, you could do better."

"Quit saying that! If I thought he wasn't good enough I wouldn't be with him. I like him. And I'm happy with him, Really happy."

"He doesn't deserve you," he said, trying to get her to realize it.

"You have Lindsay. You're getting married. Why don't you focus on that?"

"Things between us are weird right now. We were fighting a lot. I thought about calling of the engagement," he admitted.

"I'm sorry. Why were you fighting?" Rory asked, concern written all over her face.

"That doesn't matter. But then, a couple of days ago, she dropped this bombshell. She's pregnant."

"Wha-how? Wait, don't answer that. What are you going to do?"

"I can't go to school now. Taylor's given me some odd jobs to pick up some extra cash."

She was speechless. "Dean, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then. I gotta get back to work. As they say, time is money.

---------------------------

"Lindsay's pregnant?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes! I can't believe Dean would let himself get into that mess! He's too smart."

"Well, take it from me, kid. Things happen. But it always ends up okay."

"But he's not going to college anymore!"

"At least he's not shying away at the first sign of responsibility."

"I guess," Rory shrugged, "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight. And Rory? Don't make mommy go through that. She hasn't done anything to deserve it."

------------------------------

Jess was sitting at the bus stop, reading, waiting for Rory to come home from school. He glanced at his watch, he still had another half hour.

A bus pulled up but he ignored it, knowing she wouldn't be on it.

A shadow cast over him, and peering over his book he saw someone's feet. He looked up.

There was a girl around his age with long blond hair and green eyes, carrying two large duffel bags.

"Hi," she said smiling. When Jess didn't respond she continued, "Where is the Independence Inn?"

"That way," he pointed lazily.

"Ohh…thanks. My names Emily." She said, a smile still plastered to her face.

"Jess."

"Well, I can see your really into your book, so I'll let you continue."

"Thanks!" He said sarcastically.

"Bye Jess! I'll see you around." She said with a wink.

"Can't wait!" Jess replied with enough fake enthusiasm to match hers.

'Great,' he thought. Just what we need, another crackpot in this town.

---------------------------------

"Knock, knock," Rory said at the open door to Luke and Jess's apartment.

"Hi." He walked into the room, shirtless, with a cigarette in this mouth.

"You aren't wearing a shirt," she pointed out.

"Huh, I knew I forgot something."

"Its just, I mean…" Rory blushed.

"I just got out of the shower, would you have preferred me to come out in only a little towel? Which personally, I might have preferred."

Rory blushed deeper.

"I'm sorry. I just like seeing you squirm." He put out his cigarette in the ashtray and walked closer to her.

"You know, they say kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray."

"Then we'll just have to find out." He said, bringing his mouth closer to hers.

As he kissed her he pulled her backwards until they fell onto the couch. While they were making out, Rory pulled Jess on top of her, until they were lying down.

"You make it hard for me to stay so pure," Rory laughed.

"We can stop," Jess murmured, kissing her neck.

"Not yet," she whispered, closing her eyes. The warmth of his body made her feel safe, the warm moist kisses gave her protection.

They continued like this for a few minutes longer, not aware of anything else.

"What are you doing??!!" Luke's voice boomed.

Rory and Jess sprang up quickly. Without warning, she slapped Jess, hard.

"What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry! It just seemed like the right thing to do!" Rory had never been so embarrassed as she straightened our her hair and clothes.

"Rory, could you please give Jess and me some privacy? I think we need to have a talk."

"I…sorry." She scurried out of the room.

"What were you doing to her?" Luke questioned.

"I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Don't give me attitude." He sighed, "Where is your shirt?"

"I wasn't wearing one."

"In front of Rory."

"She didn't seem to mind. Geez, cool it Luke, this isn't the 1950s."

"What am I going to do with you?" He rubbed his head, "Lorelai will kill me."

"That's why your not going to tell her. She has you whipped."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Cause you know its true."

"Just come downstairs, I have someone I want you to meet." He went to the door,

"And put a shirt on."

---------------------------------

"Jess, this is Emily. She's going to be working here," Luke introduced.

Jess groaned.

"So we meet again!"

"You two know each other?" Luke asked.

"No," Jess replied quickly.

"If you could just train her, ya know, show her the ropes. That would be great."

"Fantastic."

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," Luke said.

"Yeah, maybe we should try out that sock system. Prevent situations like that reoccurring." Luke glared, "Just a thought."

He sneered at Luke as he went upstairs.

"Umm…here, let me show you the storage room."

She followed him in.

"Freezers there, extra may, mustard, et cetera, over there and…" He stopped short as Emily moved closer and pressed up against him.

"I'm looking forward to working with you."

A/N: so that was a bit rushed but tell me what you think! More reviews mean faster writing.


	4. Should Have Been You

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well Emily is.

A/N: Its kind of rushed, but here it is.

Rory was lying on her bed, reading, when she heard a knock at her window.

"The door works better."

"Well, I don't think I'm very welcome in this house," Jess said, climbing through the window.

"My moms at the inn."

"Well in that case." Jess pulled a book out of his back pocket and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, checking the clock.

"Reading."

"Okay…" Rory said, "was there a reason you came?"

"To do this," he got up and kissed her.

"Jess…" Rory started.

The front door slammed shut.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled, "You here?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" She responded.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Jess said, picking up his book.

"Yeah," she kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow after my dinner at grandmas."

Rory went to the living room.

"Hey did I hear you talking to someone?"

"Hmm…. Okay." She eyed Rory suspiciously, "I'm gonna go to bed. Night honey."

* * *

Jess snuck downstairs the next morning, trying to avoid Emily.

"Hi Jess!" Emily exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen, "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I can get it myself." He said, walking passed her.

She blocked him, "Why do you play so hard to get?"

"I'm not interested. Sorry."

She let him pouted, letting him pass.

* * *

"Coffee!! Luke!!" Rory yelled, "Some of us need to get to school!"

Emily walked out, "What can I get you?"

"Um, two large coffees to go, please."

Emily handed her the cups, "That'll be three dollars."

"Here," Rory said, handing her the money, "Are you new in town?"

"Yeah," Emily smiled, "I've been here for three days now. How'd you know?"

"Small town. Everybody knows everyone."

Emily laughed, "How charming."

"Yes, well if you ever need anybody to show you the ins and outs of the town, feel free to ask. My names Rory by the way."

"Thanks! I'm Emily." She smiled, feeling happy to finally have found a sane face in this town.

"Who's the blonde?" Lorelai asked, sipping coffee.

"Emily."

"What's her story?"

"Mom, I didn't pry in to her private life, just asked her for coffee and volunteered to show her around."

"Fine, fine," Lorelai raised her hands in the air, "I'll just get the dirt from Miss Patty and Babette.

"Hey," Dean said, walking in.

"Dean, hi, come sit." Rory said, gesturing to the empty chair at their table.

"No thanks, I just came by to drop this of, I gotta get to school." He handed her an envelope.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later Rory, bye Lorelai."

"What is it?"

Rory read, a surprised look on her face. "It's an invitation to his weeding. The day after graduation."

"Oh, wow, so soon."

"I know," she put the invitation on the table. "Dean is getting married."

They sat in silence drinking their coffee, staring at the envelope.

* * *

"This is Miss Patty's," Rory said, pointing.

"She's the one that teaches dance? With the cigarette always hanging out of her mouth?" Emily asked.

"That's the one."

Jess walked up behind Rory, hugging her.

"Hey," she greeted Jess. "Emily, this is Jess, my boyfriend. But you probably knew that since you work together."

Jess looked uneasily between the two.

"Of course, he talks about you constantly. Well… I should get going, the coffee won't pour itself."

"She's nice," Rory said, watching Emily leave.

"A real peach."

"You don't like her?"

"Not particularly."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." He kissed her.

"So mysterious."

"Hey, you wanna go someplace else? Its only nine."

"Of course."

They sat at the bridge in silence, their feet dangling over the water. Jess studied Rorys face. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, and even in the dark, her blue eyes sparkled.

"God, your beautiful." The words escaped his mouth involuntarily, he turned away from her, embarrassed.

"What?"

"I, well, I said, that, you are beautiful."

She smiled, leaned in, and kissed him. Jess deepened the kiss, causing her hands to instinctively go to the back of his head, his hands went to her waist, and crept up under her shirt, rubbing in small circles.

Rory opened her eyes, hearing someone approach them.

"Oh, hey there."

Jess turned around.

"Hi Jess! Rory." Emily cheerfully greeted, "Luke wants you back at the diner."

"I should go, I think my mom wanted me to watch a movie with her." She gave Jess's hand a quick squeeze, "I'll call you tomorrow. By Emily."

Emily watched Rory leave.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"Its not your business," he sneered.

"She's cute, Jess. Showing me around, oblivious to what's going on between us."

Jess smirked, "That's because there isn't anything going on."

"Right Jess," she winked, "I'll see you back at Lukes."

* * *

It was the night after graduation, Rory had been so busy lately that she hadn't had any time to spend with Jess, other than quick 'hello's'.

She sat on her bed, tired after a dinner party thrown in her honor at her grandmothers.

There was a knock at her window, she ran to it, thinking it was Jess.

"Dean."

"Can you come out? Maybe go on a walk?"

"Um…sure." She climbed through the window. "What's going on?"

"I can't do it Rory. I can't get married," he said, somewhat hysterical.

"Your wedding is tomorrow. It's just cold feet," she reassure him.

"No. Its not. Rory…the reason why Lindsay and I were fighting, was, it was because of you."

"What did I do?"

"I still love you, Rory." He got closer to her, "I never stopped loving you."

He tried to kiss her, and she pushed him away.

"Dean! What do you think you're doing! I'm sorry you aren't happy with Lindsay, but I have a boyfriend!"

He scoffed. "He treats you like shit, Rory. He doesn't deserve you."

"We've been through this, Dean!"

"I don't care, I can't stand him. Of all the guys you could have left me for, it had to be him."

"That was a while ago! We've both moved on."

"I haven't. It should be you, Rory. I should be marrying you, you should be having my baby."

Rory stopped, stunned.

"I have to go." She turned around an went off running towards her house. She got to her bed, and collapsed, crying.

* * *

She tried to get her conversation with Dean out of her head by reading.

A little while later, she heard a knock at her window, she sighed, not wanting to deal with Dean again.

Instead, it was Jess at her window.

"I know its late," he said, apologizing.

"No, its okay. Please, come in."

He climbed in, "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Yeah. I wish you could have been there."

"Luke needed me to cover se he could go instead. Believe me ma'am, I would have rather been watching you."

Rory couldn't help but feel awkward around Jess, like she had done something bad. She could sense he felt the same way.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, "You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm fine. Everything's fine," he said unconvincingly.

"Okay," She took his hands in hers, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

She walked over to her bed, and laid down.

"Come join me," She patted the spot next to hers.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Its perfect." She sighed, "Please? Just read to me. For a little bit." She pouted at him.

"Okay." He laid down, "what are we reading?"

"Oliver Twist!" She scooted closer to him, and laid down on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I'm leaving for Europe in a week."

"I know."

"I'll write to you."

About two pages into the book, he looked down to find her asleep.

He smiled, rested his head against hers, and fell asleep with her.

* * *

R&R! 


	5. Gratitude

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Jess woke up suddenly, finding himself not in his own bed, but in Rorys.

Careful not to disturb her, he slipped out from under her, tiptoeing out of her room, into the living room. He looked around, deeming it safe to exit.

"Hi Jess." Lorelai said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Umm…Hi. I was just leaving." He said, rushing towards the door.

"Hold it." She went to the couch. "Sit."

Jess could tell that Lorelai was fuming, so to appease her, he obliged without retorting, however he tried to sit down as far away from Lorelai as possible.

"Hey, nothing happened. She asked me to come in, to lie on her bed, and we fell asleep."

"I know. My daughter is smarter than to do anything she may later regret. Especially with the whole Lindsay pregnancy thing."

"Good to know."

"I'm trying to like you Jess, or at least tolerate you."

"Huh, couldn't tell."

"Just remember kid, you hurt my daughter, this whole town will be after you."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll see you later."

Jess left, slamming the door behind him.

"Mom?" Rory came out of her room, rubbing her eyes, "Who was that?"

"That would have been Jess."

"Ah, well, why was he here?" She asked cautiously.

"I think you're the one that should be telling me."

"Mom, I'm sorry. But I can promise you, nothing happened."

Lorelai hugged her, "I know. But remember, let me know if something will."

"Of course. You'll be the first."

"Come on, I believe we have a wedding to get ready for."

* * *

"This is so weird!" Rory exclaimed, walking into the church.

"I know. It feels like just yesterday you two were going out."

"Rory! Lorelai!" Lane yelled.

"Lane, hi." Rory greeted.

"Nice dress," Lorelai laughed, looking at her bright yellow, dress reminiscent of an '80s prom dress.

"Ugh. I know, I don't get why Lindsay even asked me to be a bridesmaid."

"Hey Rory, I'm going to go secure us a seat. Bye Lane."

"So how are you? I'm sure this is weird for you."

Rory looked at her feet. "You have no idea. I'm just still surprised. How are you and Dave?"

"Surprisingly good. My mom is actually letting me see him, so I don't have to sneak around. What about you and…Jess?" She cringed upon saying his name.

"Lane! He is a good guy. I'm happy with him."

Lindsays mother walked up to them.

"Lane, the ceremony is starting in a few minutes."

"Okay," she sighed, "Duty calls."

"Have fun."

* * *

During the reception, Rory sat by herself, watching her mom at the bar, down martini after martini.

Dean walked up to her.

"Congratulations" she said, unenthusiastically.

"Thanks." He pulled up a chair, and sat, "I have something to tell you."

"Look, if this is a continuation of last night, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, for good."

Rory was speechless.

"Lindsay has an aunt up in Maine who owns a store. She offered me a job, and it pays way better than Doose's. Plus, she has a guest house that she told us we could live in until we got some money saved up."

"Your leaving Stars Hollow." Rory said, for lack of anything better to say.

"Tomorrow."

"That's good, really good Dean."

"I hope so."

"So, she's okay with you inviting me?"

Dean smiled, "She had no choice. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Yeah well, you should be getting back to your wife. And I need to get my mom home."

"I probably won't see you again for a while."

He opened his arms and she accepted into an awkward hug.

"Bye Dean."

* * *

"Mom, I think you've had one two many!" Rory said, struggling to pull her away from the bar.

"Not at all! Bartender!" She snapped her fingers, "Keep 'em coming and don't skimp on the booze!"

"I'm going to call Luke to give you a ride home."

"Don't bother. He's right there. Luke!" She broke free from Rorys grasp and ran to him.

" I was just about to call you."

"Your mom already did a little while ago, saying she needed a ride."

"Thanks."

"You need one too?"

"Uhh…no thanks. I think I'll walk."

"Suit yourself. Com on Lorelai, lets go"

"Okay. Bye-bye baby Rory honey."

* * *

Rory walked briskly through the summer night, intent on finding Jess.

" I must say, you're becoming quite predictable."

"Am I? This bridge is the only place I know no one else goes to."

"Aww," She teased, "Little Jess just wants to be left alone."

"Or with you."

"I'm honored."

"How was the wedding?"

She sighed, "It was good. My mom got completely wasted. Luke had to come and get her."

He smirked, "Good old Luke. The knight in shining armor."

"Dean is moving tomorrow. To Maine."

"Really? Forever?"

"Those are his intentions."

"No more bag boy. Huh. I guess I get you all to myself then."

"Do I sense jealousy? " She asked playfully.

"I have you. He doesn't. I should be the jealous one."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. When she responded he lifted her up, and supported her against a tree.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she trailed kisses down to the base of his neck, causing him to inhale sharply. Pausing, she sucked gently, then with increasing pressure, causing him to moan softly. Moving back up to his lips, she kissed him deeply, biting his lip, she pulled back.

"Rory," He panted.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"I don't know. For everything."

"Well if that's the kind of gratitude I get, I'll be sure to do whatever it was more often."

"I'm going to go. I have some books for you to read, The Plague and The Stand."

He looked confused, "What?"

"Albert Camus?" Still confused, "You know? The author."

"Oh yeah, him."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Maybe you can function after an encounter like that, but the blood isn't exactly flowing to my head right now."

She blushed, "Bye Jess."

A/N: Well there it is. The more reviews the faster I put up another chapter!


	6. Mistake

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

* * *

Lorelai came barging into Rorys bedroom, "Wake up, kiddo!"

"What time is it?" Rory groaned.

"Never mind that. Come on, breakfast is ready," she pulled back Rorys covers.

Rory sat up on her elbows, "you made us breakfast?"

"Well, Sookie made it, I just put in on the plates."

They went out to the kitchen.

"Wow, this is quite the spread."

"Uh huh. Breakfast food from all over Europe. So we know what not to order."

"Impressive. I thought I would have found you in a worse off condition, judging from last night."

"Lets not go there. Did I miss anything exciting? Everything after the ceremony is kind of just a blur."

"Deans leaving Stars Hollow. To Maine, actually."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said, "Of course."

"Because, even if you do have Jess, it can still bother you."

"Mom!" Rory snapped, "I'm fine."

"Okay baby. Wow, Europe in five days." She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Then Yale."

"Well, I should get to work. I'm trying to get the Dragonfly at least somewhat ready."

---------------------------------

"Jess? Can you come help me?" Emily yelled up the stairs to Lukes apartment.

Jess came down, "I'm busy."

"Reading."

"Still means I'm busy."

"Come on, Please? I have all these boxes to put in the freezer, but they're too heavy."

Jess rolled his eyes, "Fine."

He followed her to the storage room.

He looked around, "There aren't any boxes."

Emily locked the door to the storage room.

"I know."

"Quit messing around, Emily."

"I don't know what your talking about," she said coyly.

"You are such a joke. You come to this town, no one knows anything about you."

"That's why we're so good together. We're outcasts. This town isn't ready for us."

"Right. I'm going to go now."

"It's okay. I know you'll give in eventually."

---------------------------------

Lorelai walked into the diner, and sat down at the counter.

"Hi Luke."

"Oh, hi, Lorelai, you must be nursing quite the hangover."

"Oh yeah. I'm not letting myself get anywhere near an open bar for a long time," she said, popping an aspirin.

Emily came over and filled Lorelais cup with coffee.

"Thank you. So how is your stay at the inn going?"

"Its great. I love it. You run a nice place."

"Well I'm glad. So tell me, what brings you to this town anyway?"

"I don't know. I graduated from high school a year early, so since then I've kind of just been wandering. This is the first town I've been to where the people have been so friendly."

"Yeah, we do have some nice people here."

"I might be a little sad when I leave here."

"Well, you're always welcomed back."

---------------------------------

"So. Top five favorite bands."

"I think this had been done before," Jess said, putting his arm around Rory.

"Come one. What else is there to do while walking?"

"Okay, okay. Well, the Clash, obviously. The Cure, Against Me, MC5, and I guess…the Ramones."

"Good choices."

They fell silent.

"Rory? Do you miss Dean?"

"What? No!"

"Rory."

"I mean, he was my friend, so in that respect, yes. I miss him."

"Oh…"

Rory was surprised at Jess for showing his insecurities, she never thought that Jess would be intimidated by Dean. Let alone confront her about it."

"I picked you, Jess."

I know. I can't believe your leaving in three days. What am I going to do with you gone?"

"Write."

"Write?"

"Write me a book."

"Oh, you make it sound so easy."

"You can do it."

"Sure. You coming over?"

"No, I've got to go."

"Okay," he kissed her, "later."

----------------------------------------

"Jess, get your ass up. Its five. Dinner crowd is starting. I need you to help Emily."

Jess sat up, "Why can't you help her?"

"I…already have plans."

Jess smirked, "Such as?"

Luke cleared his throat, "Lorelai asked me to move around some furniture at the inn."

"Right."

"Just do it, I'll see you later."

Jess went out into the diner, where already almost all the tables were occupied.

"Looks like its going to be a busy night," Emily said, stacking dirty plates.

"Yeah. I'll wait tables, I guess."

Hours later, an exhausted Jess locked up the doors.

"I made some pretty nice tips tonight." Emily said, counting the money at the register. "This will help pay for my next bus ride outta here."

"Your leaving?" Jess said, hopefully, taking a seat at the counter next to the register.

"Eventually. Can't get rid of me that fast. I like it here."

"Don't you have to go home, you know, go to college, traveling like this won't do anything for you."

"Naw, its not for me. Schools boring, why spend another four years rotting away."

"Huh, you don't seem like the kind of person to have the 'fuck school' mentality."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked, getting defensive.

"You know, you seem like… a cheerleader popular type," Jess shrugged. He was surprised, he never had a conversation with her without fighting.

"I was a cheerleader. But that was high school. Now I'm out there, living life. That was all a façade."

"I didn't know you were so deep," he said sarcastically, "I've only ever seen one side of you."

"Yes. Well, when I want something bad enough, I'll do whatever it takes," she smiled. "I wanted you."

Emily sat down and edged closer to Jess.

"Yeah?" He leaned in.

"Yeah." she kissed him, bringing her hands to his face. Jess started to kiss back.

He broke the kiss, "No!"

"What?" Emily asked, annoyed.

"You can't just kiss me, I have a girlfriend," he exclaimed.

"You wanted it. You kissed back," She pointed out.

"It was a mistake."

"Tell that to Rory," she shot back.

Jess got up, took his jacket from the coat rack, and left.

------------------------------------

Jess walked to Rorys house, hating himself, wanting to erase what just happened. He got to the door, and started banging on it.

Rory answered, "I think this is the first time you've used this thing."

He kissed her.

"Actually, I was going to call you. My mom-"

"Is at the inn with Luke," he finished.

"Yeah, so I rented a movie and ordered Thai food."

"Sounds good. What movie?"

"Well," Rory said, sitting on the couch, "Almost Famous."

Jess gave her a rare smile, "I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that."

They sat, wrapped up in each others arms, Jess playing with Rorys hair. When the movie ended, Jess stretched uncomfortably for the remote, so as to not disturb them.

"Its okay." Rory said, sitting up.

He turned off the TV, "I'll never get tired of that movie. Unlike some people…"

Rory giggled, "Its okay."

"I'm going to go now," he said, standing.

She walked him to the door.

"Bye," she leaned in to give him a quick kiss goodbye. He surprised her by not letting her back away. He moved his kisses up along her jaw to her ear, tugging on her earlobe. He hugged her, burying his face in her neck.

"I love you," he breathed into her ear.

She pulled back.

"Jess."

"I gotta go." He kissed her on the check, running out before she could continue.

--------------------------------

Luke woke up the next morning, to find Jess gone. Figuring he had already gone down to the diner, he didn't think anything of it.

"Hey Jess? You here?" He called, entering the diner.

He walked up to Emily, who was pouring coffee, "You seen Jess?"

"What?" She jumped, "No. I haven't."

"Great. I'll go call Rory, see if she's seen him." He ran back upstairs. Before he could get to the phone, he noticed a note on the couch, going to it, he read.

"Luke,

I've gone to California to live with Jimmy.

-Jess."

That was it. No mention of a motive, nothing to tell Rory, no apology, no gratitude.

"Luke!" Emily yelled, "Lorelais here!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled, shoving the note in his pocket.

"Hey there." Lorelai greeted, "Coffee please."

"Lorelai I have something to tell you," Luke said, a serious tone to his voice.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked, looking worried.

"Jess is gone."

Lorelai took a minute to digest what he just said. "Gone?"

"Yeah," he paused, "I think for good."

"Oh my god," she said, worried about what Rory would do when she found out.

"I know. What am I going to tell Rory?"

"You don't have to tell her."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She should hear it from me"

"Well, she's meeting me here now for breakfast."

"Great," he shuffled his feet, nervously.

Just then Rory walked into the diner.

"Hey mom, Luke. I can't believe this is our last day eating here for like, a month. I'm so excited though. I've been dreaming of the Louvre."

"Rory, I have something I need to tell you," Luke said, deciding it was better now than later.

"….Okay," she said hesitantly.

"I think you should sit."

"Luke, what is it?

"Its about Jess," Luke started.

"Is he okay??" Rory asked, growing more worried by the minute.

"He's gone. He's left Stars Hollow."

* * *

A/N: Okay. You can hate me now. R&R! 


	7. Skipping Out

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rory felt like she had been hit by a train. A million questions raced through her head. Why did he leave? Was it her fault? Is he in trouble?

"Where is he?" Rory asked, choking back tears. She wasn't going to cry. She didn't want to.

"I don't know," Luke lied.

"I'll kill that punk," Lorelai yelled, her voice spitting venom, "I'll kill him."

Rory took a deep breath, gathering her composure, then spoke. "It's okay, Mom." She paused, I can understand why he left."

This of course was a lie too, she knew Jess didn't exactly love Stars Hollow, but just the night before he had told her he loved her. She had thought, stupidly, that she was enough to make him stay.

"Sweets, its okay if your mad or sad."

"No. I didn't wallow over Dean. I'm not going to wallow over Jess."

"Okay," Lorelai looked at her daughter, worried, "I have to go to the inn, and I'll be back late. But I'll see if I can get away early."

"Okay," She managed a smile. "I'll see you later."

She watched her mom leave.

"So," She turned to Luke, "Where is he?"

"What? I don't know where he is."

"I can tell your lying."

"Fine." Luke sighed, "He went to California, to see with his dad."

"Oh, well good for him. He never really had a relationship with his dad. I have to go," She said rushing.

"Rory?" She turned around, "It wasn't your fault. I can promise you that."

----------------------------------

Rory tired to get it out of her mind. She was going to Europe the next day, a trip her and her mother had been planning forever. She pulled out a large suitcase, and started putting clothes and books into it.

Europe would be a chance for her to forget about Jess.

But she wasn't sure if she did want to forget about him.

Rory stood, unsure of what to do next.

She went to the phone and dialed. It rang four times, right before she was about to hang up, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Rory said uneasily.

"Rory, hi," Deans voice sounded warm and comforting.

She paused. It felt awkward, almost wrong to talk about her current boy troubles.

"Rory? You still there?"

She was startled, "oh, yeah."

"Sooo…What's up?"

"Jess left," she blurted out.

Dean scoffed, "I knew it. Sooner or later I knew he would mess up somehow."

"Dean," She warned, "I know he didn't do it for no reason."

"Whatever. He's a jerk. Just forget about him. Move on."

"Dean. I have to go. Bye." She hung up, quickly.

She knew what she had to do.

-------------------------------

Rory stood in line at the airport. She had managed to exchange her ticket for another one going to California.

She hesitated before stepping into the plane. She had left without telling her mom. Just a simple note. Just like Jess did. She checked her watch. Her mom wouldn't be back for another hour still. She knew that her mom would be mad, she hoped that she would understand, but knew she wouldn't.

When she landed in California and walked out of the airport, she immediately felt lost. All she had to go by was an address she had gotten from the operator.

She flagged down a taxi, a small accomplishment which made her proud. After driving for twenty or so minutes, the driver pulled up in what to Rory looked like a stereotypical Californian home. She got out of the car, paying the driver. Deeply inhaling the salty ocean air, she felt the knot in her stomach grow.

She took another deep breath, and knocked on the door. A Man answered.

"Um, hi, is Jess here?"

"The kids at the bookstore," he grunted.

"Oh…Where is-" She began.

"Down the street, make a left. Its right there. If he's not there, check the beach."

He slammed the door.

She walked to the bookstore, a mix of anger, excitement and anticipation causing her stomach to flip.

Rory didn't find him at the bookstore, so she went to the beach.

There he was. Sitting on a bench, his back to her. A book in hand.

She went up behind him. "Ahem," She cleared her throat.

He turned around, and saw her, his jaw dropping.

------------

A/N: Short. Boring. Next will be better. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry for the bit of the wait but I've been hella busy with school and other stuff so yeah, read on and don't forget to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She felt her anger rising into her throat, threatening to explode in a slew of angry words.

"I don't get it, Rory, why aren't you in Europe?"

"Because. You weren't supposed to leave. You can't just leave after telling me you loved me. You didn't even give me any time to respond."

"I had to go, Rory. I couldn't stay there any longer. It had nothing to do with you." He met her gaze for the first time, and say the tears welling up in her eyes. He turned away.

"Things were going good. I was happy with you."

He sighed and stood up, "I think you should go back to Connecticut. I'll call you a cab."

She started crying. "You want me to leave? I come all this way and you want me to leave?"

"Listen Rory. It's killing me to see you standing there, crying because I made you. I didn't think I'd see you again, let alone talk to you. Maybe I'd send you a Christmas card, or a birthday card but I needed to stop seeing you."

"I am your girlfriend Jess. Why didn't you tell me things? I could tell that something was bothering you. Why didn't you tell me what it was?" Rory felt foolish crying, since Jess's countenance had remained so calm.

"I didn't want you to have that burden on your shoulders. You don't deserve it."

"Jess! You don't get it! I love you. I want you to be able to tell me things."

Jess sat back down.

"Look, I'm really tired. I don't want to argue with you any more today. I just want to go to my hotel room, order room service and read."

"Okay," Jess said dumbly.

"Do you have a number I can call you at? What's the number of your dads?" She asked, taking out her phone.

"I don't know. The place I'm staying doesn't have a number."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got kicked out of Jimmy's. He doesn't want me staying there," he looked at his feet.

"Then come on," Rory said, pulling Jess up.

"What are we doing?"

They started walking.

"You are coming with me."

"To?" He asked quizzically.

"My hotel room."

"Rory…"

"Jess. I'm not exactly your biggest fan right now but if you don't have a place to stay, I'm going to offer you one.".

"Yes ma'am."

-----------------------------

Rory wasn't quite so sure as to what just happened. Walking to the hotel she seemed to be in some sort of daze. Their reunion was not as she had imagined, and her telling him she loved him was not supposed to go unanswered.

He was walking a few paces behind Rory and she would keep looking behind her to make sure he hadn't left. They walked in silence the whole way there until they got to the room.

"You want anything?" Rory asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Umm…I'm good thanks."

"Suit yourself." She called room service and ordered a burger and fries and a pot of coffee.

"You should call her," Jess said after she hung up.

"I know," Rory said, knowing who he was talking about, "But I don't know what I'm supposed to say. She'll be so mad."

"I'm sorry." His last words hung in the air and needn't be explained.

The evening was spent in silence. Rory laid on watching tv, and Jess sat out on the balcony drinking coffee and chain smoking.

Around midnight Rory turned off the tv and went outside to Jess. She found him slumped in his chair, asleep.

"Jess?" She shook him.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Come inside."

He went to the chair and sat down. "Goodnight."

"That hardly looks comfortable," she said, staring at him.

"I'll make do," he closed his eyes.

She sighed, "You can sleep in the bed."

He opened his eyes.

"With you?"

"It's a big bed."

"I don't know."

"Just come to bed." She went over to it and got underneath the covers.

He thought for a moment. "Fine."

"Geez, You don't have to avoid me like the plague," she said, feigning mock hurt.

"I'm not. Its just…"

"Awkward."

"Yeah."

He went over to the bed, and slipping off his shoes, he got in.

She turned to him, "Your sleeping in your clothes?"

"As opposed to…"

"Well why don't you take them off?"

Realizing what she said, she blushed.

"I didn't mean like…take off, take off your clothes."

He smiled, "I get it."

He got up again and pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Jess," she turned off the light.

-------------------------------------------

Sometime during the night Rory woke up. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she rolled over and saw Jess lying next to her. Instinctively she reached out and wrapped her arm around him, snuggling close. This stirred him awake and looked at her, smiled, and held her.

Rory woke up the next morning to find Jess sitting back in the chair, writing.

"What are you doing?' She asked stretching.

"Writing."

"I can see that. But what are you writing?"

He shrugged, "Just a little something."

Rory looked out the window. "This hotel's really something."

"Yeah. It be costing you a fortune per day."

"Well I was able to make out a deal with the them since I'm staying so long so I kind of just pay by the month."

"Pay by the month? Rory, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"This was my way of slyly telling you I'd be here until early September."

"Well. I guess I should get a job then."

"What?"

"To help you pay for the hotel. It can't be that cheap."

"Oh…okay." Rory said, confused, but she wasn't going to start an argument with him right now.

He went over to her and sat on the bed. "Hey, I don't know why you are doing this for me. If it was just a moment of insanity or something. But thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her, pausing before reaching her lips, to make sure it was okay.

"I think I should call my mom," she said, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah. I think you should too."

"But first, I need some coffee."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Lame ending. I've come across a bit of writers block but the next chapter will be more exciting.


	9. Chapter 9

Rory took a deep breath. The phone rang, once, twice, then it was answered.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the line sounded frantic.

"Mom," Rory said, unsure of where to go from there.

"Where the hell are you?" Lorelai's yelled.

Rory shrank back, her mom had never talked to her like that before.

"I'm in California. With Jess."

She scoffed, "I come home from work. Only to find my daughter and her plane ticket gone. All that you left me was a note. Dammit Rory, you aren't supposed to do this! My child wasn't supposed to do that."

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

This calmed Lorelai, "I know, kid. Just come home. I'll find you a flight for later today."

"No."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm not going back to Stars Hollow. At least, not right now."

"What has gotten into you?"

"I came here for Jess. I just want to make things work with him. I couldn't just not know."

"I can't believe you, Rory. You blew off Europe for a boy. For Jess, of all boys. I didn't raise you to be 'that girl.' I Taught you to only rely on yourself."

Rory felt terrible. It was true, she chased a boy across the country.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Rory. But its just not going to be that easy. I-I can't talk to you right now. Bye."

Lorelai hung up.

Jess, who had been listening from the balcony, came in.

"How'd it go?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"She's mad. Really mad." Rory started to cry, "she hung up on me."

He held her, "Wow. I shouldn't have done this."

"Its not your fault. I came here on my own."

"Give her time. She loves you. She'll come around."

"I hope so," she stood, "I need to go grocery shopping, I guess."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I think I just need a day to myself. Gather my thoughts."

---------------------------------------------------

Jess still couldn't help but to feel guilty. He decided to plan a romantic evening at 'home.' He went to the mall, where he rented tux and bought Rory a dress, after much assistance from the sales associate, deciding on a little black dress, simple, and elegant, yet sexy.

Next he stopped by the florist, picking up rose petals, and picked up Chinese food at a restaurant.

All of this seemed so out of character for Jess, and he felt dumb for doing it, but he knew it was the kind of thing that Rory might actually go for.

Finally, around six, he heard Rory fumbling at the door, he went to it

"Hi," Rory said, clutching at bags of groceries, "I got a ton of good stuff."

She looked at him, noticing the tuxedo, "What are you wearing?"

"Come on." He took the groceries from her.

"Jess, this is amazing. The food smells great." Rory looked around, there were rose petals everywhere.

"Yeah well, I thought you needed some cheering up."

"This is wonderful." She kissed him, "I feel a little underdressed though. I didn't bring anything fancy."

"Well then," Jess went over to the bed, and pulled out a box from under it, "For you."

She took the box from his outstretched arms.

"You bought me a dress?" She asked, holding it up to her. "I'll go put it on."

Rory went to the bathroom, emerging minutes later in the dress.

She looked so stunning that Jess almost felt his breath being taken away.

"Beautiful," Jess managed to breathe out.

Rory blushed, "Lets eat."

Throughout the dinner, Rory felt her nervousness grow. What Jess did was so romantic, so unlike him. She wondered whether or not this meant that he was expecting something out of her in return. Then she chided herself, Jess wasn't like that. He was doing this for her. But then again, they were in a hotel room, just themselves, it was perfect. She new Jess was the one.

"What wrong?" Jess asked, breaking Rorys thoughts.

"Nothing," She smiled, "What now?"

"Welll…thought we'd watch a movie."

"Almost Famous." Rory stated, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Well the beauty of it is, is that I've seen it so many times, we don't really have to pay much attention to it."

"I like that."

-------------------------------------------

Rory laid snug in Jess's arms, not really paying attention to the movie.

Rory tilted her head up to look at Jess, only to find him with his eyes closed. She smiled, it was only eight.

"Keep me company," she said, poking him in the chest.

"Okay," he brought his head down to hers and kissed her, gently at first until she felt his tongue run along her lips, asking for then to be opened. She responded eagerly, maintaining steady contact while Jess shifted his weight so he was resting on his elbows, Rory pinned underneath him.

She felt one of his hands make its way down to her hips, where it rested, holding her in place. She could tell he was hesitating, not wanting to push her limits.

Jess bent down, catching his mouth with hers. Rory gasped, taken by surprise at the hunger in his kiss. She moved her hands from his hair to the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up so she could feel his skin, raking her nails across his back.

Jess groaned at the sensation, still wondering how far Rory was going to let him take her. He gently kissed an nibbled his way down her collarbone, stopping to suck and massage the area with his tongue. Jess could feel Rory wriggling underneath him, and Jess, realizing what was happening, used all his power to stop.

"Rory," he panted, "We should stop."

"No," she stated, looking him in the eyes, "I don't want to."

It took Jess a moment to process what she had just said.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked, trying to not appear too hopeful.

"Yeah," Rory smiled, feeling Jess growing hard against her leg.

Jess lowered down to kiss her again, this time moving his hand over the soft skin of her stomach to just below her bra. He looked at her, waiting for the okay, and she nodded. He moved his left hand over her breast, kneading it, causing her to moan. He took that as a go ahead, and pulled off her shirt.

She was wearing a black lace bra, not exactly what he had expected, but it was a pleasant surprise. He kissed her above the lace of the bra, before lifting her up, and unclasping it.

Rorys sudden nakedness caused her to blush as she saw Jess staring at her. Despite her urge to cover up, she caught his gaze and stared right in his eyes to show she wasn't afraid.

Jess had never thought Rory looked more beautiful than she did right now. Her brown hair messily framed her face, and the look in her eyes was full of want. Deciding to level the field, he sat up, pulling her with him, and pulled off his shirt.

Rorys nipples hardened in the cool air, and shivered. Jess lowered his head to one of them, and took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Rory felt her body buck involuntarily into him.

There was no ignoring his erection now. He could feel it pushing painfully into his jeans. Rory reached for his buckle, and undid his pants. She got off him, allowing them both to remove their pants, leaving then im their underwear.

Rory walked towards Jess and kissed him, her hands moving down towards his boxers, she paused before pulling them down, watching them as they fell down to his ankles.

Now it was Rorys turn to stare. She'd well, seen one before. In movies, in science class. But never in real life. And it seemed so…big.

"My face is up here." Jess said with a smirk.

"Sorry," Rory apologized, blushing even deeper.

"I showed you mine now you show me yours."

Rory hit him playfully on the arm before obliging.

Once they were both completely free of their clothes, they got back into bed, crawling under the covers.

Jess rolled on top of Rory, positioning himself between her legs. He then moved his hand down between her breasts, over her stomach to his destination. He started by answering a finger, thrusting in and out, before adding a second.

"God, Jess!" Rory moaned, grabbing his shoulders, her hips grinding into his hand. "Please."

Jess slipped out his fingers and repositioned himself at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt."

"Thanks for the warning," Rory said, smiling nervously.

He spread her legs with his and pushed, going in until he felt the barrier.

"Keep going," Rory said, already wincing in pain.

Jess kissed her deeply before pushing further, Rory burrowing her head in his shoulder, biting down hard, muffling a scream.

He stopped, allowing her to get acclimated, before slowly beginning to thrust in and out.

Rory soon felt the pain subside, and began to meet Jess in his thrusts, maintaining a steady rhythm.

Jess felt himself nearing his own release, and knew Rory was too as her muscles were clenching and unclenching around him, causing his to speed up the pace.

Rory was experiencing more pleasure than she had ever had in her life. She felt Jess reach his climax, his body shaking all over, and his breathing becoming more erratic, but he continued to thrust, determind to bring her to climax as well.

Finally, Rory felt herself reach the top, and like a rubber band, felt her muscles snap. She moaned, high pitched and loud, before Jess collapsed on top of her.

After a few minutes of recuperating Jess rested on0 his elbows again, brushing a piece of her hair off of Rorys sweat drenched face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she responded.

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her body, then rolled over onto his back, bringing Rory with him.

"I'm glad it was you Jess." Rory said, sleepily.

"I am too."

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: So tell me what you think, i dont really like it but i just wanted to get something out cause i haven't updated in about a month so i might delete this chapter and write a new one.

Review!


End file.
